Unfortunate Events With Fiona and Klaus
by Isabella Garcia
Summary: Fiona has to leave Klaus because she is going to a college that is far away. Six years later, Fiona has just left her ex boyfriend who is a drunk, and she meets Klaus again. Klaus and Fiona are living with each other, but her ex starts stalking them.
1. Prologue

Auther's Note: This is my second fanfiction. This story is writen in Fiona's point of view. Fiona is 18 in the prologue and Klaus is 16.Please read and review. The more reviews I get, the more chapters I will update.

Prologue

I was watching the sunset at Briny Beach with Klaus. It was the last day of summer. The last day that I would be able to see Klaus in a long while.

"The sunset is very pretty," I said to Klaus.

"Yeah. Just like you," he said. "I'm really going to miss you. Why do you have to go to a college that is far away from here?"

"Because it is the college that I want to go to," I replied.

"Well, I kinda wish that it wasn't the college that you wanted to go to," he said.

"Don't be so upset Klaus. I want our last moments together to be happy moments,"I said, and then held his hand.

"I want our last moments together to be happy too," Klaus said, " but I can't stop thinking about how lonely I'll be without you."

"Me too," I said quietly, and then looked out at the sunset. I was going to miss Klaus alot when I leave. I kinda wished that the college I was going to wasn't so far away. "Well, I could write letters to you while I am away."

"That would be nice, but it still wouldn't be the same as having you here with me," Klaus said, just as a car honked.

I turned around to see who it was. It was my brother Fernald.

"Well, my brother is here. I guess I have to go," I said, and then kissed Klaus on the lips one last time before I left. "When you think of me, think of a food you love very much."

"I will. I love you Fiona," he said, and then hugged me.

"I love you too," I said with tears welling in my eyes. "Bye Klaus. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Bye Fiona."

"Bye," I said to him one last time. Then I got into my brother's car and left the man that I love.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Six years later...

"Steve, I'm home!" I shouted as I walked into the house that my boyfriend Steve and I shared. Then I walked into the kitchen, where Steve was sitting at the table with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Where have you been?" he asked me.

"I've been at work," I said.

"You were supposed to get off of work at 8:00. It is 10:15!" he said.

"One of the waitresses was sick, so I had to work her shift," I said.

"You're lying!" he exclaimed. "Are you cheating on me?"

"I'm not lying! Everytime I get home late from work, you always seem to think that I am cheating on you!" I replied.

He then slapped me across my face. "Don't you ever yell at me like that you little whore!"

"What has happened to you? You used to be such a sweet guy," I said with tears in my eyes. "But ever since you started drinking, you have become violent!"

"Shutup and stop complaining," he said, and then took a sip of beer.

"No, you shutup and listen to what I have to say! I am getting tired of you not listening to me! I am getting tired of you disrespecting me! I am getting tired of you always trying to tell me what to! I can hardly stand it here anymore!"

"Well, if you can't stand it here, the why don't you leave?"

"Fine, I will!" I said, and then I went upstairs to my room to start packing. I was so pissed off at Steve. He was nothing but a crazy drunken fool. I don't even know I didn't leave him sooner. After I was done packing, I walked downstairs, and then opened the front door.

"Goodbye Steve!" I yelled, and then slammed the door before he could reply. I walked for a few minutes before I finally spotted a taxi.

"Taxi!" I shouted and waved.

"Where do you want to go to?" the taxi driver asked me as I got into the taxi.

"Can you take me to the nearest Motel 6?" I asked him.

"Okay," he said, and then he started driving.

Ten minutes later, the taxi stopped at a Motel 6. I paid the taxi driver, walked into the motel, and got me a room. When I got into my room, I put my suitcase on the floor, sat down on my bed, took my money out of my purse, and started counting it. I had forty dollers left. I put a few dollers in my pocket, left the hotel, and walked to a nearby diner to get me somthing to eat. When I walked into the diner, I started looking for a place to sit. I looked to the right, and was suprised at who I saw. Sitting at a table by himself, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper was Klaus Baudelaire. I walked up to him and greeted him.

"Hello Klaus," I said, and then he looked up from his newspaper. When he saw me he had a suprised, but happy expresion on his face.

"Fiona, is that you?" he asked me.

"Yes," I replied.

Klaus stood up and hugged me. I hugged him back. It felt so good to have his arms around me. A few people started staring at us, but I didn't care.

"I've missed you so much Fiona," Klaus said after we finished hugging.

"I've missed you too," I said as we sat down. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been fine," Klaus replied. "I have just graduated form Harvard a couple of months ago. I'm living with Duncan now. Him and I are sharing an apartment."

"That's good," I said. "So, how is Duncan doing?"

"He's doing okay," Klaus said. "He's a journalist now.

"Oh, that's cool," I said.

"So, how have you been?" he asked me.

I sighed. "Well, I haven't been doing so well. I just rean away from my ex-boyfriend, who is a crazy drunken fool."

"Why did you date him if he was a crazy drunken fool?" Klaus asked me.

"When I first meet him he was a really nice gentlman who has never drunk a beer or any other alcholic beverage. But one night at a party, his friend gave him a beer. Ever since he drunk that first beer, he has started drinking more and more every week, and now he drinks everyday. Drinking has made him more violent and rude. He started yelling at me a lot and abusing me. I finally decided that I couldn't take it anymore and left," I said, crying.

Klaus put his arm around my shoulders and whiped a tear away from my cheek. "I'm so sorry Fiona," he said quietly. "Where are you staying now?"

"At the Motel 6 across the street," I replied.

"You could stay with me and Duncan it you want to," he said.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Really," he replied. "I'm sure Duncan wouldn't ming.

I was so excited because I got to stay with Klaus. I hugged him and the kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Klaus."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After we went back to the motel to get my things, Klaus drove me to his and Duncan's apartment. When Klaus and I walked into the apartment, I saw Duncan sitting on a couch, watching the news and writing something in a notebook.

"Hey Duncan,"Klaus said to him.

Duncan looked up from his notebook. "Hey Klaus. Who's that lady that is with you?"

"She's Fiona, Duncan," Klaus replied.

"Is that really you Fiona?" Duncan asked me.

"Yes, it is," I replied.

"Wow! I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in six years," he said. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm not doing too well," I said as I sat down on the couch. "I just ran away from my drunken boyfriend."

"What happened?" Duncan asked me.

I told Ducan about what happened between my ex and I, and I told him about meeting Klaus at the diner.

"You won't mind if I stay here with you two?" I asked Duncan, after I told him that Klaus said that I could stay with them.

"Sure you can stay here," he replied. "We have an extra room that we use as a guest room. You can have that room."

"Thank you Duncan," I said to him.

"You're welcome," he said, and then he yawned. "Well, I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed."

"Goodnight Duncan," Klaus and I said as Duncan got up and went to his room.

Klaus and I were silent for a few minutes. I had no idea what to say to him. Klaus started staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked him. "Is there something on my face?"

"No. I'm staring at you because you are beautiful."

I started giggling and blushing. "Thank you. Well, you're quite handsome yourself."

"Thank you," Klaus said, and then moved closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," I said. "I don't even know why I dated Steve in the first place," I said.

"I thought of you almost everyday since you left. I have thought of how wonderful it would be to have you in my arms again and to kiss you lips," he said, and then kissed me on the lips. It was a marvelous kiss. It was much better then any kiss Steve had ever given me. I almist forgot how wonderful it was to kiss Klaus. Klaus put his arms around my waist and moved closer to me. I put my arms around his neck. A few minutes later, Klaus stoped kissing me.

"Do you want to go to my room?" Klaus asked me.

"Sure," I said, and then Klaus held my and and took me to his room.

When Klaus and I got to his room, he closed his door and them started kissing me again. Klaus layed me down on his bed. He took off his glasses and my glasses. Then he started kissing me on the neck, as he was sliding his hand up my skirt.

"Fiona, have you and Steve ever done it?" Klaus asked me.

"Done what?" I asked him.

"Have sex," Klaus replied.

"Oh. No, we never done it," I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," Klaus said as he was unzipping my skirt and took it off. He started unbuttoning my shirt, but then I stopped him.

"Wait Klaus," I said.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked me.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," I said. "We haven't seen each other for years and I just broke up with my boyfriend. I don't want to rush things."

"I think you're right Fiona," Klaus said. "I don't really know if I'm ready for this either." Klaus then got up and put his shirt back on. I got up too and put my skirt and my glasses back on.

"I'm going to bed," I said, and then kissed Klaus. "Good night Klaus. Maybe we could do it some other time." I left his room and went to my own room. After I changed into my nightgown, I lied down and tried to sleep. All I could think about was Klaus. It was wonderful to have his arms around me and to kiss him, but I wasn't ready to have sex with him, unfortunatly. Finally, I feel asleep, dreaming about Klaus.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day at work...

"I'm going to go on my break," I said to the manager of the restaurant.

"Okay, but you have to get back to work in ten minutes," the manager replied.

"Yes sir," I said, and then I got me a sandwich. I went outside where there were a few tables by the restaurant and I sat down at one of the tables. As I was eating my sandwich, I heard something rustling in the bushes. I turned around and looked at the bush, but I didn't see anything. I felt like someone was watching me, even though I didn't see anyone. When I finished eating my sandwich, I walked up to the bush and looked behind it. No one was there, so I went back inside.

Nothing else strange happened today, until I was walking home from work. As I was walking, I kept on hearing footsteps behind me, but every time I turned around, nobody was there. I had that same feeling that I had early when I was on my break. I didn't feel relaxed until I got back to the apartment. When I got inside, I let out a big sigh.

"Fiona, is that you?" Klaus asked me from the kitchen.

"Yes," I replied.

Klaus walked out of the kitchen and walked toward me. "Hey Fiona. Are you okay? You look a little nervous."

"Yeah, I'm okay," I replied. I didn't want to tell Klaus that I felt like someone was following me home. He would probably think that I am being paranoid.

"Have you ate dinner yet?" Klaus asked me. Duncan and I have saved you a plate of food."

"No, I haven't ate yet," I replied, and then walked into the kitchen to get my dinner.

After I ate dinner, I decided to go to bed because I was tired. I went to my room and started changing into my nightgown. As I was unbuttoning my shirt, I heard something at my window. I turned around to see what was making the noise. I saw someone who looked like Steve in my window. I gasped and quickly turned away from the window. When I turned back around, the person wasn't in my window anymore. "I must be imagining things," I thought to myself as I closed the curtains and continued to change into my nightgown. When I was finished, I lied down on my bed, but I didn't close my eyes. I was still feeling paranoid, so I went to Klaus's room.

"Klaus, are you awake?" I asked him when I walked into his room.

"Yes, Klaus replied, and then looked at me.

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" I asked him.

"Um, sure," he said. "Why do you want to sleep in here though?"

"Because I thought I saw someone in my window," I replied. "So, now I'm feeling a little scared."

"Oh," Klaus said. "You could lay down next to me."

"Thank you," I said, and then lied down next to him.

Klaus put his arm around my waist. "You've seemed a little nervous and scared ever since you got home. What's wrong?"

"Well, when I was on my break at work, I kept hearing the bushes rustling. When I was walking walking home I kept on hearing footsteps behind me, and now I think that I saw someone in the window. I have been paranoid all day. I think someone might be stalking me."

"Don't worry about it," Klaus said. "Even if someone is stalking you, you should not worry because I will always be here to protect you."

"Thank you Klaus. I feel so much better knowing that you would protect me," I said and then closed my eyes and fell asleed. Ten minutes later, I woke up to the sound of a window breaking. I was about to wake up Klaus, but he was already awake.

"Klaus, did you just here a window break?" I asked him.

"Yes. I think that it was he window in your room," he said and then he got up. "Let's go look."

"I don't think we should look in there," I said. "What it someone broke in?"

"Don't worry. If someone has broken in, I'll just hit them with this book," Klaus said as he took the heaviest book of his shelf.

Klaus and I walked out of the room. When we walked out, we saw Duncan in the hallway.

"What happened?" he asked us. "I thought I heard a window break."

"We did too," Klaus said. "We were going to see what it was." Klaus walked up to the door to open it, but someone else on the other side of the door opened it. I was suprised and a little scared at who opened the door. It was Steve.

"Hello Fiona baby," he said to me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Steve!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, it's me," he replied. "So, are you happy to see me?"

"Not really. What are you doing here? Were you stalking me?" I asked him.

"Yes, I was stalking you. I'm here because I want you back," he said to me.

"Well, last night you said that I could leave. Now you want me back. Why?" I asked him.

"Because I miss you and you're the only one for me," he replied, and then kissed me on the cheek. Klaus whacked Steve in the head with the book he had.

"Get away from her!" Klaus said to Steve.

"Ow!" Steve shouted after Klaus hit him. "Why are you telling me to get away from my girl?"

"She's not your girl anymore," Klaus said. "She's my girl now."

"Since when?" Steve asked.

"Since yesterday," Klaus replied.

"Is this true Fiona?" Steve asked me.

"Yes," I replied. "I don't love you anymore Steve. I love Klaus."

"Why don't you love me?" he asked.

"Because you always yell at me, abuse me, and drink too much," I replied.

"I'm so sorry for all the things I've done to you," he said. "I promise that I would start drinking less."

"Sorry Steve, but I'm not taking you back."

"But Fiona, I love you and we were meant to be together," Steve said. "So, will you leave with me?"

"I don't think we were meant to be together and I refuse to leave with you," I replied.

"Oh, so you want to do things the hard way," he said, and then grabbed me by the wrist. "Well, you're coming with me, even if I have to drag you!"

"You are not going to take her with you. If you take her away I'll call the cops on you for breaking in and kidnapping," Duncan said to Steve.

Steve let go of my wrist. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving, for now. But, I will come back for you now that I know where you live. Don't even think about leaving this place because no matter where you go, I will find you," he said, and then he walked to the front door and left.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What are we going to do?" I asked Klaus and Duncan, as I took a sip of tea. Klaus, Duncan, and I were sitting at the kitchen table, trying to figure out what to do about our situation. "Now that Steve knows where I live, who knows what he will try to do to me the next time he breaks in."

"Maybe we should get an alarm system," Duncan said.

"That probably wouldn't stop him from breaking in and trying to take me away," I replied.

"Maybe we should move," Klaus said. "He can't stalk Fiona if he doesn't know where we live."

"But we just moved into this apartment. I'm not moving," Duncan said. "Besides, the stalker is only after Fiona, not us. Maybe she should move."

"I don't want to move," I said. "I don't want to leave Klaus."

"Well, if you have to move Fiona, then I will go with you," Klaus said. "I don't want to lose you again."

"But where would we move?" I asked.

"Maybe you two could live with a relative that lives in a nearby city," Duncan suggested.

"Violet, Quigley, and Sunny live in Boston. Maybe we should take the train up there tomorrow," Klaus said.

"Actually, I think we should leave tonight," I said.

"Why?" Klaus asked me.

"Because if we leave tomorrow, Steve might see us and follow us to the train station," I replied. "If we leave tonight, while Steve is at home, he wouldn't see us leaving and he wouldn't try to follow us."

"Yeah, you're right Fiona," Klaus said. "I guess we should start packing."

"I'll call Violet and Quigley and ask them if you could stay with them," Duncan said as he picked up the phone.

I went to my room, changed into some decent clithes, and started packng my suitcase. I can't believe that I have to move again. This is all Steve's fault. Why does he want me back anyways?

"Fiona, are you done packing?" Klaus askd me as he walked into my room.

"I'm almost finished," I replied.

"Okay. Violet and Quigley said that we could stay with them," Klaus said. "I called the train station to see when the next train to Boston leaves. We only have forty-five minutes before the train leaves, so you better hurry."

"Well, I'm done packing," I said as I closed my suitcase.

After Klaus and I said goodbye to Duncan, we left the apartmenat and got a taxi to take us to the train station. Now, we only had thirty minutes before the train left. When we got to the station we went to the ticket booth to get tickets, so we only had fiften minutes to get on the train. We got on the train five minutes before it left.

"Thank you for coming with me," I said to Klaus. "You didn't have to come with me. You could have stayed at home with Duncan."

"I didn't want to stay at home if you weren't going to be there," Klaus said.

"I'm sorry about Steve breaking in," I said. "It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Fiona," Klaus said.

"Yes it is. Steve would have never broke into the apartment if I wasn't there. I'm the one he wants, not you or Duncan."

"It's still not your fault. He was the one who decided to stalk you and break in. It's not as if you made it happen on purpose."

"I guess you're right," I said, and then yawned and layed my head down on Klaus's shoulder. "Is it okay if I lay my head on your shoulder? I'm really tired."

"Sure," Klaus said.

"Thanks," I said, and then closed my eyes and feel asleep.


End file.
